


The Need For Control...

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a desperate need to be in control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need For Control...

Gibbs sat back and took a sip of bourbon as he stared at the unfinished boat, his thoughts drifting back to the night before and to his lover. It had been the first night that they had been able to spend together after Tony’s near brush with death from the plague several weeks before.

Gibb’s breathing quickened as he remembered Tony’s desperate need to be in control after all that he had endured over the last few weeks. It was a need that he could understand.

Tony’s brutal, dominating kiss had caught him by surprise but he soon felt himself arching into Tony’s touch as Tony kissed and nipped at his uncovered skin as he undressed him inch by inch. Gibbs shivered at the memory of his lover’s touch, of that wicked mouth and those deft fingers driving him insane, slowly and methodically teasing him with the promise of what was to come until he had surrendered and given in to the impulse to beg. “Please Tony,” he moaned when he felt his legs get pushed wider apart and he shivered in excitement.

Even now he could still feel the erotic burn as Tony greedily took what had been offered. His lover entered him, filling him completely before slowly building a rhythm that drove him closer to the brink of completion with each stroke, making stars explode behind his eyes as Tony found his prostate. He opened his eyes to find his lover’s intense stare on him, gritting his teeth as Tony reached between their bodies to roughly grab at Gibbs’s cock.

“Not yet, Gibbs.” Tony growled between the sounds of their passion, “Not until I say so.”

Only after Gibbs felt Tony reach his climax was his own completion allowed. He tumbled over the edge, crying out Tony’s name in ecstasy as he came harder than he had ever came before as they stilled, before Tony leaned down to kiss him with enough force to melt steel.

Sighing in contentment, Gibbs took another sip of bourbon as he stared at his unfinished boat, smiling as the vivid mental images faded away. He could definitely understand the desperate need and was glad that he had yielded to Tony’s impulse for control.


End file.
